fetish
by nimpluq
Summary: di mulai saat Chanyeol tak sengaja melihatnya, ia berakhir dengan membayangkan Baekhyun setiap hari Chanbaek, Rate M karena menurus
1. Chapter 1

**FETISH**

BXB

YAOI

CHANBAEK

NO MATURE SCENE

SMUT

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah masalah, dan Chanyeol tidak dapat menghindarinya.

Memang benar Baekhyun tidaklah secantik Luhan ataupun Kyungsoo. Tapi pria itu memiliki hal lain yang lebih mematikan.

Baekhyun adalah salah satu temannya yang paling konyol, dia suka bergurau dan menjahili yang lain. Anak baik yang penuh senyum. Ia memiliki banyak teman meskipun tampak seperti kutu buku dengan kaca mata jadul yang membuat penampilannya sering di ejek seperti nenek-nenek. Baekhyun bilang itu warisan, jadi dia ingin menjaganya dengan baik.

itu masih belum cukup, Baekhyun memiliki sense fashion yang buruk. Pria kecil itu mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna coklat madu, dan itu membuatnya tampak terlihat lebih kusam dan kuno.

Karena penampilannya itulah ia tampak tak menarik, ia telah mencoba untuk mendekati gadis-gadis tapi ia sering kali di tolak.

Well, setidaknya Chanyeol tidak akan menolaknya kalau Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengajaknya berkencan. Yah, tidak akan setelah Chanyeol melihat bentuk pinggul dan pantatnya di ruang ganti.

Atau tidak setelah Chanyeol mengamatinya dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Oh ia lapar, terlampau sering ia menjilati bibirnya dan menahan gundukan di celananya untuk tetap tidur tiap kali mereka bercanda gurau bersama.

Tidak ada yang tahu Chanyeol _kecanduan_ Baekhyun. _Tidak ada yang boleh tahu._

Alasannya mudah, Chanyeol tak suka berbagi.

Pikirannya selalu kotor kalau menyangkut Baekhyun.

Oh, _sangat kotor._

Itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan ketika ia menemukan Baekhyun di ruang ganti. Biasanya anak itu akan pulang terakhir setelah latihan hapkido, tapi saat itupun Chanyeol berlatih basket jadi mereka bertemu.

Timing yang tepat ketika ia menemukan Baekhyun yang setengah telanjang sedang menungging untuk mengambil kunci lokernya yang terjatuh karena kaget atas kedatangan Chanyeol.

Kunci loker itu jatuh di bawah sela loker jadi itu sedikit sulit untuk diambil.

Pantatnya yang putih dan terlihat penuh itu terpampang tanpa penghalang karena si mungil belum memakai celananya. Tubuhnya yang kecil hanya terlindungi dengan kaos hitam dan itu tidak dapat melindungi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Pahanya putih mulus dan _belalai_ dengan warna pink mengintip dari celah pahanya, menggantung dan bergerak-gerak ketika si empunya tubuh berusaha mengambil kunci.

Chanyeol _nyaris_ mencapai titik didih.

Itu menjadi lebih buruk ketika ia mencoba membantu hingga tubuh mereka berdekatan dan Chanyeol dapat membaui wangi tubuh Baekhyun yang lembut.

 _Damn_

Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol tak pernah lurus.

Ketika Baekhyun berjalan, mata Chanyeol akan memandangi pinggulnya yang bergoyang dan pantatnya yang tampak berisi, lekukan yang sempurna, begitu menggoda.

Lalu matanya akan merambat ke bentuk pinggangnya yang ramping, kemudian lekuk punggung dan pundaknya yang kecil, tampak pas untuk di rengkuh oleh tangannya yang panjang dalam bayangannya.

Lalu tengkuknya, putih, jenjang dan tampak sempurna untuk ia kecup. Sampai pada lekukkan di belakang telinganya yang tampak ranum, kenyal dan elastis. Baekhyun tak cukup tahu bahwa tahi lalat yang ada di sana menambah sensual dirinya di dalam bayangan Chanyeol.

Atau saat Baekhyun sedang berbicara, Chanyeol menyukai ketika belah tipis bibirnya yang berwarna pink membuka dan menutup menampilkan kelembutan teksturnya, mengkilap dengan gradasi yang cantik ketika saus _tteokpoki_ tersisa disana, membuat si empunya refleks menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilatnya. Buta akan fakta bahwa itu akan membangkitkan bara api di kepala Chanyeol.

Membuatnya tampak begitu lezat untuk di santap.

Baekhyun tak pernah tahu itu bisa membuat mata Chanyeol seketika menggelap.

Ia tak pernah tahu Chanyeol bersorak di dalam hati untuk itu.

 _Kotor_.

Saat _tteokpoki_ melewati lehernya, mata Chanyeol tak lepas saat makanan itu bergerak turun pelan, membayangkan bahwa bukan itu yang di telan Baekhyun, tetapi sesuatu yang di milikinya. Sesuatu yang _kotor_.

Gerak peristaltik pelan itu menunjukkan batang lehernya yang panjang dan putih tak memiliki jakun seperti halnya lelaki kebanyakan. Menambah lebar seringai pada bibir Chanyeol. Itu tak cukup. Mata Chanyeol masih lapar, dan ia menemukan lekukkan baru yang tampak menggoda. Kedua bagian selangka Baekhyun tampak sempurna dan begitu sensual untuk ukuran pria, atau mungkin itu malah lebih menggoda dari pada milik wanita.

Hell, Chanyeol memiliki berpuluh-puluh lembar majalah bergambar wanita yang nyaris telanjang, tapi tidak pernah ada yang mampu memanaskan kepalanya hanya dengan sebuah lekukkan tulang selangka.

Hanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah favoritnya.

Satu-satunya yang mempu membuat bayangan kotor berkeliaran di kepala Chanyeol hanya dengan tulang selangka yang mengintip dari balik kerah kemejanya.

Selain itu, bentuk tangan dan jemari Baekhyun sangat lentik hingga membangkitkan fantasi Chanyeol yang paling liar.

Jemari itu bahkan lebih memikat jika di bandingkan dengan jemari milik kebanyakan wanita.

Oh Chanyeol akan memujanya.

Chanyeol akan memujanya, bersamaan dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar mengelus kedua paha ramping Baekhyun yang halus dan berisi, dengan desahan Baekhyun yang mengalun di telinganya.

Chanyeol menyukainya.

Chanyeol menyukai bayangan ketika Baekhyun berada di bawahnya.

Mendesah kepayahan dengan mata yang tertutup.

Menggelinjang dengan keringat yang berkilau.

Ketika tubuh Baekhyun melengkung karena pelepasan.

Baekhyun yang _adiktif_.

.

.

Cukup.

Chanyeol mulai gila dan dan ia cukup tahu tentang itu.

Jadi ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk berbicara.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun santai sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Demi keselamatanmu sendiri Baekhyun" Chanyeol menatapnya "menjauhlah dari ku"

Senyum Baekhyun memudar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sedih "aku berbahaya untuk mu Baekhyun"

"Kau tak pernah berbahaya untukku Chanyeol" sanggahnya

"Tidak" Chanyeol dengan tegas menyangkalnya "kau tidak paham Baekhyun"

Sorot mata Baekhyun masih meminta penjelasan dan Chanyeol menghela nafasnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari mata Baekhyun yang terlihat cantik.

Berkilau.

Hampir membuat Chanyeol lupa akan tujuannya.

"Baekhyun, aku membayangkanmu dengan cara yang paling kotor"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang

"Itu menghantuiku setiap hari dengan membayangkanmu di bawahku" Chanyeol berkata jujur.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan ku Baekhyun" bisiknya lemah.

Raut wajah dingin Baekhyun menampilkan benci.

Dan Chanyeol di tinggalkan begitu saja.

Membuatnya sendiri,

Sekarang, ia kehilangan seorang teman.

* * *

Chanyeol tak pernah tahu bahwa setelah itu, Baekhyun mengamati tubuhnya sendiri di dengan cermin di kamar mandinya.

Membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol melihatnya di setiap inci, membuatnya seketika memeluk tubuh telanjangnya.

Tapi itu membuatnya tersengat ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya, dan kemudian bergerak mengusapkannya di bagian kulitnya yang lain yang sensitif.

Ia mendesah.

Meremang dalam kabut nafsu.

Mengerang.

Membayangkan tubuh besar Chanyeol di kepalanya.

Membayangkan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang lebar merambati seluruh tubuhnya.

Menyentuhnya hingga ke dalam.

Membuat matanya berkabut

.

.

Membuatnya berakhir dengan kelelahan.

* * *

 **10 tahun kemudian.**

* * *

Baekhyun menjadi seorang desainer yang terkenal, sementara Chanyeol bekerja di perusahaan konstruksi.

Membuat warna kulit di tubuhnya menjadi sedikit coklat dan otot tubuhnya terbentuk dengan baik, tampak begitu kuat dan memikat untuk wanita.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, berakhir dengan menjadi topik perbincangan yang paling panas di acara reuni mereka.

Tidak ada kacamata ataupun baju lusuh dan fashion yang kusam.

Dia hot, dan sexy.

Tidak ada yang menyangka Baekhyun bisa tampak semenarik itu hanya dengan celana jeans ketat dan sweater merah yang tampak pas di tubuhnya, kerah lehernya yang longgar membuat selangkanya mengintip dengan apik dan itu tampak menggoda siapa saja untuk sekedar melirik kearahnya. Rambutnya hitam dan tampak berisi dengan poni yang menggantung cantik diatas matanya yang berhias eyeliner.

Dia memikat.

Saat Chanyeol baru saja datang, sambil bersapa dengan yang lain matanya langsung berlari untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun di tengah keramaian. Ia hampir saja tidak mengenalinya kalau bukan karena lekuk leher Baekhyun yang jenjang memantik ingatannya.

Chanyeol termangu. Itu mungkin sudah lebih dari 10 tahun, tapi gairahnya terhadap Baekhyun masih sama besarnya dan tak pernah luntur.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun tersenyum padanya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat seluruh remang pada Chanyeol berdiri.

Seringai Chanyeol terbentuk.

Sebagai orang dewasa, Chanyeol tak cukup bodoh untuk menangkap maksud di balik kerlingan mata dari si mungil.

Chanyeol menapakkan langkahnya untuk memperpendek jarak, sementara Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol.

Oh, sesuatu baru saja akan di mulai.

END

* * *

Ya, ini gara-gara lagunya Selena Gomes yang berjudul sama

Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan

maaf juga karena penulisannya sungguh jelek

terus, mohon kritik dan saran ya kalau ada yang nggak sreg

terima kasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^-^ :-*


	2. Chapter 2

Warn: yaoi, BL, Mature content

Chanbaek

* * *

 _Terlalu menggoda_

 _Terlalu memikat_

 _Terlalu adiktif_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Byun Baekhyun_

Chanyeol menyeringai, matanya yang semula terpejam kini terbuka, menatap pada pasta yang tersaji diatas mejanya.

Membangkitkan ingatannya dengan liar.

Darahnya menggelegak.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanyanya.

Mata Chanyeol beralih pada yang lain, pada pipi putih yang sedikit menggembung karena mengunyah makanan.

"Hanya teringat sesuatu" jawab Chanyeol, matanya tak teralih dari wajah yang lain.

"Ah, sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Tanyanya sembari mengambil gelas.

"Ya" ia membiarkan yang lain selesai dengan minumannya, kemudian nada yang lebih rendah keluar dari tenggorokannya " _kau_ "

Gerakan yang lain terhenti

.

Dan senyum Chanyeol melebar

* * *

Oh, ia tak dapat berhenti

Chanyeol _tak bisa_ berhenti.

Chanyeol _tak mau_ berhenti.

 _Ranum_

"Hhhh..."

Chanyeol menyeringai

 _Manis_

"Ahh..."

Terasa hangat di bawah bibirnya.

Lembut seperti bayi.

 _Adiktif_.

Menggelitik hidung dan bibirnya memicu gairah.

Candu.

lidahnya terulur untuk menjilat, tekstur yang lembut merambat melewati lidahnya dengan pelan.

"Hhh..."

Chanyeol menyeringai, membawa kedua tangannya ikut merambat untuk merasakan lembut tekstur serupa sutra di bawah kulitnya.

Tidak dapat berhenti ketika ia menyentuhnya. Melewati setiap lekuk tubuh di bawahnya.

Meraba

Mengelus merasakan kelembutannya tanpa henti.

Mengirim sensasi ke sekujur tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya meremang akan gairah.

Chanyeol menyukainya.

Tubuh di bawahnya bergetar pelan, tak berbeda dengan Chanyeol.

 _Nafsu_ ,

Bibirnya menjilat di sekujur tubuh yang lain, sebelum kemudian meraup sebagian kecil kulit kedalam mulitnya untuk ia gigit pelan.

Menciptakan lenguhan di bibir tipis si pemilik tubuh.

Chanyeol menyukai sensasi ketika bibirnya di manja oleh kekenyalan kulit yang lain.

Menyukai ketika bibirnya meninggalkan bekas berwarna _peach_ di tubuh putih yang lain.

Kepalanya menengadah untuk menatap raut wajah yang lain.

Mata teduh yang terpejam.

Kepalanya tergolek lemah

Rambut hitam itu kini berantakan,

 _Leher putih yang jenjang_

Favoritnya

Chanyeol membawa bibirnya ke sana, mengecup lekuk diantara leher dan bahu, membuat leher itu sedikit mengkerut karena sensasi.

Bagian itu begitu harum, wangi sabun dan shampo dirambut gelapnya membuat Chanyeol betah menyapukan bibirnya di sana.

Menjilat kulit lebut disana, mengecap tulang rawan di telinganya, menggigit kulit diantara leher dan telinganya dengan lembut.

Desah lain tercipta

"Channhh..."

Chanyeol menyukai rasa ketika suara lembut itu menyebut namanya.

Tangannya ia bawa untuk diselipkan diantara tubuh ramping dan kasur di bawahnya, merengkuhnya hingga membuat dada yang lain membusung lebih dekat ke arah Chanyeol.

Bibir Chanyeol merambat turun pelan, menuju sebuah puncak yang telah menegang.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Matanya terpejam untuk menyimpan rasa yang membuncah.

Meraupnya.

"Ahh..."

Mengulumnya

"Hhng..."

Menggigitnya

"NGhhh..."

Chanyeol tau jari-jari ramping yang merambat mengacak rambutnya itu sedang menyalurkan rasa.

 _Lagi_

Dan Chanyeol mengabulkannya, membuat tubuhnya turun untuk menggesekkan dua pusat tubuh yang sama-sama menegang.

Melenguh bersama.

Chanyeol melepas rengkuhannya.

Membawa tubuhnya menjauh, berdiri untuk melihat tubuh yang tergolek lemas di ranjangnya.

Mengamatinya dengan seksama dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, menyimpannya di memorinya.

Tubuh putih yang ranum,

Berhias peach

Nafas yang berat

Kaki jenjang yang terbuka

Mata yang sayu, menatapnya dalam kabut

Membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih keras.

Chanyeol melepas kaosnya, melemparkannya asal, memperlihatkan otot perutnya yang memikat, memperlihatkan bisepnya yang terbentuk sempurna.

Membuat yang lain menelan ludahnya kasar karena nafsu.

Mengamati dengan matanya ketika Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya.

Tubuh besar itu merunduk di bawah kakinya, mengecup jari-jari kakinya. Tangannya yang besar berada di tungkai kaki dan merambat pelan menggelitik tubuhnya dalam nafsu.

Bibir tebalnya mengikuti, menjilat dan mengecup sepanjang jalur, membuat matanya kembali terpejam merasakan friksi.

Kakinya ditekuk dan ia merasakan gigitan di bawah lekuk lututnya, terus merambat untuk mengecup mencapai paha dalamnya, gigitan kembali di torehkan hingga membuatnya melenguh pelan. Membuat kedua tangannya meremas sprei putih di bawah tubuhnya.

Kejantannannya yang kecil di cium pelan, dan kulit twinsballnya di gigit pelan, membuatnya memekik dan menggeliat.

Jilatan panjang terasa dari pangkal hingga ujung penisnya.

"Ohhh..."

Lalu kehangatan melingkupi kejantanannya

"Aaahhh" dadanya membusung, jari-jari kakinya melengkung, tangannya menarik sprei tanpa daya.

Hisapan terasa di pusat tubuhnya, membuatnya hampir menangis

"Chaannh" rengeknya,

Oh ia tahu ia tampak menyedihkan di hadapan Chanyeol.

Hisapan itu terhenti, memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas, matanya melirik pada pria yang lain,

Manik hitam yang menggoda, mengedip pelan karena nafsu, menyeringai tanpa melepas tautan mata mereka. Membuatnya meneguk ludahnya kasar.

 _Oh tidak_

Wajah tampan itu perlahan menghilang di sela pahanya yang terbuka, hingga ia merasakan basah di kerutan tubuhnya

"Ahh..."

Lidah yang basah menggelitik memasuki lubang tubuhnya

"Hhh..."

Mencecapnya berulang kali hingga lubangnya berkedut senang.

Chanyeol berhenti, ia berdiri untuk melepaskan celana trainingnya, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang telah berdiri keras,

Panjang

Dan berukuran lebih besar dari pada milik kebanyakan pria.

Dengan urat yang menonjol yang dapat memanjakan dinding lubangnya

Tubuh Chanyeol yang besar tampak begitu berkuasa di matanya, membungkuk untuk mencium bibirnya yang terbuka, membuatnya refleks mengalungkan tangannya ditubuh yang lain.

Bertukar saliva kembali sampai kemudian lelaki itu berhenti untuk memberi kesempatan bernafas.

Jeda itu membuatnya terengah.

Sepasang telapak tangan yang lebar merambat di masing-masing lengannya, membuat rengkuhannya terlepas.

Lelaki itu mengambil salah satu tangannya hanya untuk mencium punggung tangannya, sebelum kemudian menempatkan kedua tangannya di sisi-sisi kepalanya. Jari-jari Chanyeol yang besar menelusup mengisi ruang diantara jari-jarinya yang kecil.

Menggenggamnya dalam tautan mata yang penuh afeksi.

Oh, ia menyukainya.

Menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol menatapnya.

Sebuah kecupan hinggap di pelipisnya, dan membuatnya memejamkan matanya dengan senyum

"Baekh..." bisiknya "i love you"

Berdegup, dan refleks membuatnya tertawa

"Me too.." jawabnya lebih pelan, membuat tubuh gagah di hadapannya tertawa kembali.

Mereka begitu bahagia.

"Mendesahlah untukku" perintahnya

Dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak

"Siap, kapten" jawabnya dalam nafsu.

Matanya terpejam, dan kemudian ia merasakan lubangnya menerima dorongan sementara lehernya sedang di cumbu.

Pelan tapi pasti ia merasakan lubangnya terbuka, dengan refleks mulutnya ikut terbuka untuk melepaskan desah.

Urat-urat Chanyeol menggesek dinding lubangnya mengantarkan gairah, membuat lubangnya selalu berkedut meminta lebih.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol akan segera menjangkau titik paling sensitif di dalam tubuhnya, itu seperti sebuah sapaan sebelum kemudian milik Chanyeol menyentuh prostatnya dengan telak, membuat tubuhnya melengkung dan nafasnya tercekat.

"Aahh..."

Chanyeol menyeringai,

itu seperti sebuah perintah

" _Roger_ , baby"

Dan Chanyeol mulai bergerak, dengan tempo pelan sebelum kemudian menaikkan kecepatan dan kekuatannya.

Membuat matanya terpejam dengan mulut yang terbuka,

Titiknya yang paling sensitif di hajar tanpa ampun

Membuatnya mengerang

Menangis

Dan mendesah kepayahan

Memekik di bawah nafsu

Sementara itu, ia mendengar geraman dari tenggorokan Chanyeol

Membuat suasana begitu panas bagi mereka.

Jam pada dinding mereka hiraukan.

Pertarungan mereka hanya di selipi dengan suara jam yang tidak berarti ditelinga mereka.

Kelelahan, akan menjadi rutinitas mereka selama seminggu ini.

Bulan bertengger diatas sana bersanding dengan udara yang dingin, tapi itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh apapun bagi mereka.

Dingin dapat mereka halau dengan baik selama mereka berada diatas ranjang.

.

.

EEEENNNNNNDDDD

* * *

emm...

ini pertama kali saya membuat NC

jadi... saya benar-benar mohon maaf kalau ini jelek dan tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian

lalu, ini saya buat karena kemarin mendapat pencerahan, hehe

selanjutnya, saya benar-benar berterimakasih pada teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan review, favorite dan follow sama cerita nggak penting ini

sungguh, kalian tuh mood booster banget, kkk

terima kasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih :')

*bow


End file.
